


sentiment for psychopaths

by merryghoul



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sentiment for psychopaths

Alice doesn't feel a thing for anyone or anything. John is no exception.

Alice decides to stay keep in touch with John after Zoe dies. She knows she can never replace Zoe. She also knows she can never replace the commitment he has for his job. But she knows her presence makes him feel a bit better about the way his life's turned out.


End file.
